


A Good Boy For Mommy and Daddy

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: ABDL [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Diapers, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Baby is a good boy.Baby loves Mommy and Daddy.Baby only cums when Mommy or Daddy tells him to.





	A Good Boy For Mommy and Daddy

Cameron can’t quite remember how long he’s been there. He drifts, mostly. His captors come down in the dark, forcing food and water down his throat that he  _ knows _ is drugged but he can’t ever fight back. It’s the same every day. He drifts, they return, they sit him up and feed him, drug him, before lying him back down and leaving.

Over and over and over again. The routine goes on and on and on until Cameron starts to crave their touch if only to feel even a little bit warm. 

His clothes are dirtied and soiled and he’s pissed himself who knows how many times yet they never change him. They merely rub the wet spot and coo, squeezing until he’s half-hard before they force the food down his throat and leave again.

It’s always two. A man and a woman. It was after two visits that they came down and gave him headphones, saying he’d get bored all alone in the quiet dark.

After the first round of what they’d given him, Cameron starts to think he would have been better off if they’d left him alone in the quiet dark.

_ Baby is a good boy. _

_ Baby loves Mommy and Daddy. _

_ Baby only cums when Mommy or Daddy tells him to. _

_ Baby can only come on Daddy’s cock or in his diaper. _

_ Baby loves to choke on Daddy’s cock or Mommy’s Pussy. _

_ Baby gets hard at the sight of Mommy and Daddy. _

_ Baby will get desperate and hump his diaper but he can’t cum without Mommy or Daddy. _

_ Baby loves wetting his diaper for Mommy and Daddy. _

_ Baby loves the feeling of sitting in a wet, used diaper. _

_ Baby is a good boy. _

He’s not sure how long he’s been there in the dark, cold, concrete basement when the routine  _ changes _ .

………………..

It was every day, all the time, that he heard that recording. Over and over and over. Again and again and again until Cameron started to lose all sense of himself. He soon found himself missing Mommy and Daddy after they fed him and touched him but left before he could cum.

Somehow, at some point, he managed to roll onto his belly and broke into sobs as he thrust his hips and erection into the mattress beneath him but could never find orgasm.

He started crying soon after Mommy and Daddy left, uselessly kicking his legs and only settling when they returned.

………………….

Cameron peeled his eyes open slowly, squinting in the lights to find Mommy and Daddy kneeling near him. He didn’t get much time to process them before he felt Mommy’s hand on his cock which was already hard.

He gasped and bucked into her hand, groaning and whimpering as he rushed towards orgasm, desperate to cum. Just seconds before he was able to though, Mommy pulled her hand away. Cameron couldn’t help it and he burst into tears.

Almost instantly, Daddy swept him up and being stroke and soothing him. “Oh baby, I know,” he cooed, tucking Cameron close. “I know, you really wanna cum, don’t you?”

Cameron nodded miserably, tucking himself against Daddy’s chest as he sniffled. “Yes.”

“I know and we promise we’re gonna let you cum too,” Daddy reassured. “Mommy and I just want you to cum in your first diaper. I promise, it’ll feel much better than cumming in these nasty old jeans.”

Cameron didn’t want to believe him but he  _ really  _ wanted to cum so he reluctantly untucked his legs from his chest, letting Mommy pull his jeans and boxers off. True to Daddy’s word, his diaper felt soft and plush against his ass. When Daddy tried to put him down though, he began crying, at least until he was rolled onto his belly.

“Oh, baby,” Daddy murmured. “I know, I know. But Daddy has a little surprise.”

Cameron made a quiet inquisitive noise, barely noticing as his body shifted and rubbed his cock against the floor and his diaper.

His eyes went wide when Daddy pulled down his boxers and jeans, revealing his big, plump, hard cock. Almost immediately, Cameraon’s mouth began to water and he dragged himself closer, shivering and moaning at the sensation of his cock rubbing against his diaper.

“Yeah, you want your treat?” Daddy purred, spreading his legs. 

Cameron nodded and the moment he got Daddy’s cock into his mouth, he began to suckle and moan, shaking as he began thrusting and humping his diaper. His eyes soon glazed over as he lost himself to sensation.

He shivered when he felt Mommy’s hands unclasped the diaper and pulling the back off and away, peeling his asscheeks apart to expose his tight hole to the cold, unforgiving basement air.

He shivered at the sensation, letting out a little mewl around Daddy’s cock as Mommy’s lubed finger pressed itself inside his virgin hole. He thrust backwards, sucking harder at Daddy’s cock and reveling in the padded sensation against his cock and painful pleasure of Mommy forcing a second and third finger into his little hole before it was fully stretched.

The moment Mommy forced her entire fist inside, Cameron came  _ hard _ , humping the floor and limply letting Daddy fuck his throat, eagerly swallowing down his milk.

“That’s a good little boy,” Daddy purred, stroking Cameron’s hair as Mommy worked something big, long, and hard into Cameron to hold his asshole open as she’d stretched it, ready to be properly fucked on another day.

Cameron smiled up at Daddy, dutifully allowing his diaper to be changed and the headphones to be returned as he was rolled onto his back.

He let out a quiet sighed, wiggling slightly as he drowned in the gentle words once more.

_ Baby is a good boy. _

_ Baby loves Mommy and Daddy. _

_ Baby only cums when Mommy or Daddy tells him to. _


End file.
